Digimon Adventure: Digital Order
by The World Arcana
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya memiliki sebuah masa lalu, masa lalu yang dimana kembali menghantuinya dan juga tim lamanya yaitu V-Hearts. Apa V-Hearts dan Digidestine berhasil mengalahkan kembali Milleniummon dan menyelamatkan Digital World dari bahaya sekali lagu. Dan apakah Daisuke dan Veemon berhasil menemukan teman lama mereka, Crystal dan partnernya Lunamon?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Digimon Adventure: Digital Order

Chapter:

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Pair: Daisuke Motomiya x Crystal Nakamura(OC), Taichi Yagami x Meiko Mochizuki, Yamato Ishida x Sora Takenouichi, Koushirou Izumi x Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru Takaishi x Catherine, Ken Ichijouji x Miyako Inoue, Hikari Yagami x Shuu Hariyama(OC), Taiga Kurosaki x Rina Shinomiya, Iori Hida x Shizuka Narukami(OC), Veemon x Lunamon, One-Sided Veemon x Gatomon, dll.

Chapter 1: V-Hearts

Daisuke Motomiya, leader dari gelombang kedua **_Chosen Children_** aka **_Digidestine_** saat ini sedang melihat paraa rekan-rekannya yang sedang bersantai setelah dia dan Taichi Yagami, mentor-nya dan juga leader dari gelombang pertama **_Digidestine_** berhasil mengalahkan **_Alphamon_** yang merupakan leader dari organisasi **_Royal Knight_** , organisasi yang dulu dimasuki **_UlforceVeedramon_** yang merupakan perubahan mega dari partner-nya namun dia keluar bersama dengan temannya yaitu **_Gallantmon_** saat **_Dynasmon_** dan **_Crusadermon_** berkhianat. Tanpa orang-orang ketahui, sebenarnya sewaktu dia bersama dengan Hikari Yagami dan Takeru Takaishi menginjakkan kaki ke **_Digital World_** dan kemudian dia menemukan **_Digi_** - ** _Egg of Courage_** itu bukanlah pengalaman pertama Daisuke berada di **_Digital World_** tapi dia juga tidak bergabung dengan Taichi saat Taichi dan **_Digidestine_** gelombang pertama pergi ke **_Digital World_** dan mengalahkan **_Devimon_** , **_Etemon_** , **_Myotismon_** , **_Dark Master_** dan juga **_Apocalymon_**. Dia dan teman-temannya termasuk dalam anak terpilih sebelum Taichi yang dipilih langsung oleh **_Fanglongmon_** untuk mengalahkan **_Milleniummon_**. Mereka juga berhasil mengalahkan **_VenomMyotismon_** untuk pertama kali sebelum Taichi Yagami dan Yamato Ishida berhasil mengalahkan dia untuk kedua kalinya dengan bantuan **_WarGreymon_** dan juga **_MetalGarurumon_** , **_Seven Great Demon Lords_** yang dipimpin oleh **_Lucemon_** dan pada akhirnya mereka juga berhasil mengalahkan **_Milleniummon_** yang kemudian hidup kembali dan dia kembali dikalahkan oleh Ryo Akiyama dan sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Ken Ichijouji dengan bantuan **_Paildramon_** meskipun itu mengakibatkan diri Ken kemasukan **_Dark Spore_** saat dia mencoba melindungi Ryo. Teringat kembali ke masa itu, Daisuke tanpa dia sadari pun meneteskan mata karena teringat dengan salah satu rekan, sahabat, dan juga termasuk orang yang dicintainya yang menghilang setelah tim mereka mengalahkan **_Milleniummon_**.

'Crystal… Kau ada dimana?' Batin Daisuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil memegang bagian dadanya yang terdapat tag juga crest miliknya yang tertutup baju dan jaketnya, **_Crest of Miracles_** 'Aku merindukanmu…'

Mungkin sulit dimengerti… Daisuke mencintai gadis bernama Crystal ini tapi kenapa dia selalu cemburu dan selalu mengajak Hikari berkencan dengannya. Jujur saja, itu hanyalah kedok dari seorang acting dari seorang Daisuke Motomiya. Dia sudah lama berteman dan bersahabat dengan Hikari Yagami bahkan sebelum dia terpilih menjadi anak terpilih ke 8 yang membuatnya dipertemukan kembali pada **_Myotismon_** tapi dia tidak menyadari kalau dia telah bertemu dengan bocah yang menjadi penyebab hancurnya dirinya sebanyak dua kali, sebagai **_Myotismon_** dan **_VenomMyotismon_** kemudian dia juga mengalahkan wujud terbarunya yaitu **_MaloMyotismon_** dengan bantuan Ken Ichijouji, Hikari Yagami, Takeru Ishida, Iori Hida, dan Miyako Inoue dan para digimon mereka tapi dia tidak ada perasaan sama sekali terhadapnya. Dia hanya merasa iri karena setelah kedatangan Takeru, Hikari seolah-olah melupakan dia sebagai sahabatnya. Bahkan jika dia berniat mengajaknya hang-out sebagai teman, dia pun selalu menolak padahal dia hanya ingin mengejar serta mengencangkan kembali tali persahabatan mereka yang terputus setelah Hikari bertemu kembali dengan Takeru.

Taichi yang saat ini sedang bersantai dengan pacarnya yang bernama Meiko Mochizuki pun melihat kouhai-nya itu yang terlihat menyendiri dan terus melamun bahkan dia juga terkejut saat melihat buliran air mata yang sedikit tumpah dari mata Daisuke. Setelah itu dia pun melihat teman-temannya dan dia pun berkata pada Yamato "Yamato, apa kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Daisuke. Dia terlihat lebih pendiam setelah kemenangan kita melawan **_Alphamon_** dan bahkan aku melihat dia meneteskan air mata tadi."

Yamato pun terdiam dan dia pun menatap ke arah adiknya serta adik dari sahabatnya itu dan kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Aku pikir Daisuke depresi saat melihat Takeru dan Hikari terlihat mesra seperti itu."

"Oh…" Balas Taichi yang merasa kasihan pada Daisuke karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sora dan Yamato dulu, kemudian dia pun tersenyum saat Meiko menggenggam tangannya dengan mesra 'Setidaknya, aku sudah mempunyai Meiko-chan sekarang. Berjuanglah Daisuke, aku yakin kau akan bisa move-on dari adikku seperti yang aku berhasil lakukan pada Sora.'

Daisuke yang merasakan firasat buruk pun berkata dengan lantang sambil menyiapkan D3 miliknya "Minna! Bersiap-siaplah!"

"Huh…"

"Lama tidak bertemu ya Daisuke Motomiya…"

Daisuke dan Veemon pun terkejut saat melihat 7 sosok yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan para **_Digidestine_** dan Daisuke pun berkata "Ka-Kalian… **_Seven Great Demon Lords_**. Ba-Bagaimana bisa kalian hidup kembali!"

"Kau bisa bilang kami dihidupkan kembali oleh seseorang." Jawab ketua dari para digimon iblis super kuat itu yang mempunyai sayap berwarna putih dan juga hitam, **_Lucemon_**.

"Jawab aku!" Teriak Daisuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Siapa yang telah menghidupkanmu dan juga semua anak buahmu, **_Lucemon_**!"

Patamon dan juga Gatomon pun terkejut saat mendengar nama itu, nama yang telah menyebabkan kehancuran di **_Digital World_** tapi dia berhasil dikalahkan oleh **_Ten Legendary Warriors_**. **_Veemon_** yang melihat **_Lucemon_** hanya menyeringai saja pun berkata "Daisuke, tidak usah pedulikan dia. Kita kalahkan saja dia seperti dulu…"

"Kau benar **_Veemon_** , digivolve sekarang…"

 ** _Veemon digivolve toooo…._**

 ** _Ex-Veemon_**

"Kau semakin lemah, Daisuke…"Ucap **_Lucemon_** dan kemudian dia menatap Daisuke dengan tatapan remeh dan berkata "Kau pikir seekor **_Champion_** akan berhasil mengalahkan 7 **_Digimon_** level **_Mega_**? Aku tidak tahu kau itu jenius atau gila."

"Jangan lupakan kami bodoh!" Ucap Taichi yang sudah memegang **_Digivice_** miliknya "Semuanya, digivolve!"

 ** _Agumon warp digivolve toooo…._**

 ** _WarGreymon_**

 ** _Gabumon warp digivolve toooo…._**

 ** _MetalGarurumon_**

 ** _Tentomon warp digivolve toooo…._**

 ** _HerculesKabuterimon_**

 ** _Gomamon warp digivolve toooo…_**

 ** _Plesiomon_**

 ** _Biyomon warp digivolve toooo…._**

 ** _Phoenixmon_**

 ** _Palmon warp digivolve toooo…._**

 ** _Rosemon_**

 ** _Patamon warp digivolve toooo…._**

 ** _Seraphimon_**

 ** _Gatomon warp digivolve toooo…._**

 ** _Ophanimon_**

 ** _Meicoomon digivolve toooo…._**

 ** _Meicrackmon_**

 ** _Wormmon digivolve toooo…_**

 ** _Stingmon_**

 ** _Hawkmon digivolve toooo…_**

 ** _Aquilamon_**

 ** _Armadillomon digivolve toooo…_**

 ** _Ankylomon_**

"Ken! Ayo kita lakukan…" Ucap Daisuke yang menyeringai pada sahabat dan juga jogress partnernya tersebut.

"Dengan senang hati, Daisuke." Balas Ken

 ** _ExVeemon_**

 ** _Stingmon_**

 ** _DNA digivolve toooo…._**

 ** _Paildramon_**

 ** _Paildramon digivolve toooo…._**

 ** _Imperialdramon_**

 ** _Imperialdramon mode change toooo…._**

 ** _Fighter Mode_**

Digidestine yang dipimpin oleh Taichi dan Daisuke pun mulai berhadapan dengan **_Seven Great Demon Lords_** yang dipimpin oleh **_Lucemon_**. **_Lucemon_** berhadapan dengan **_WarGreymon_** dan juga **_MetalGarurumon_** yang melancarkan serangan **_Terra Force_** dan juga **_Metal Wolf Claw_** tapi itu tidak membuat luka berarti bagi **_Lucemon_** dan itu membuat Taichi, Yamato, dan dua partner digimonnya shock bukan main. Hikari dan Takeru juga turut untuk melawan **_Lucemon_** dengan partnernya **_Seraphimon_** dan **_Ophanimon_** tapi sayang serangan cahaya mereka berdua juga tidak ada artinya karena **_Lucemon_** merupakan digimon gabungan antara cahaya dan juga kegelapan membuat serangan cahaya juga tidak efektif melawan **_Lucemon_**.

Taichi yang melihat digimon lain juga sedang sibuk dengan pertarungannya masing-masing pun berkata pada Yamato "Sial, dia terlalu kuat Yamato…"

"Ya, huft…" Balas Yamato dan kemudian dia melihat Hikari dan Takeru yang sedang memegang partnernya yang telah revert ke rookie form mereka, **_Salamon_** dan **_Patamon_** "Bahkan serangan dari **_Seraphimon_** dan **_Ophanimon_** tidak ada artinya sama sekali."

"Kita tidak ada pilihan lain Yamato." Ucap Taichi dengan nada serius dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita harus menggunakan dia, kita membutuhkan **_Omnimon_**."

"Ya, kau benar…" Balas Yamato dan kemudian dia melihat partnernya dan berkata " ** _MetalGarurumon_** , kau masih sanggup?"

"Tentu saja, Yamato."

"Kau siap, **_WarGreymon_**?"

"Kapanpun Taichi…"

 ** _WarGreymon_**

 ** _MetalGarurumon_**

 ** _DNA digivolve toooo…_**

 ** _Omnimon_**

"Menarik, menarik…" Ucap **_Lucemon_** dengan seringaian, kemudian dia pun menatap mata **_Omnimon_** dan berkata dengan serius "Akhirnya kau muncul juga, **_Omnimon_** …"

"Ini adalah saatnya untuk kematianmu yang sebenarnya, **_Lucemon_**." Ucap **_Omnimon_** yang telah mengarahkan pedangnya yang bernama **_Grey Sword_** ke arah **_Lucemon_**.

"Jika aku tidak salah ingat, kau yang hampir mati melawanku jika bos-mu yang bernama **_Alphamon_** itu tidak menolongmu…" Balas **_Lucemon_** dengan arogan " ** _Royal Knight_**."

" ** _Royal Knight_** sudah tidak ada lagi…" Balas **_Omnimon_** dengan datar dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena ulah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh **_Dynasmon_** dan **_Crusadermon_** juga **_Alphamon_** -sama yang telah berpaling dan melawan **_Digital World_** , mengabaikan sumpah dan janjinya yang dia ucapkan bersama dengan kami. Sudah cukup basa-basinya mari kita mulai **_Lucemon_**."

 ** _Omnimon_** pun kemudian melawan **_Lucemon_** dengan sengit dan meskipun **_Omnimon_** berhasil mengimbangi **_Lucemon_** tetap saja **_Omnimon_** berhasil dikalahkan olehnya yang memang notabene-nya lebih kuat dari **_Diaboromon_** yang memang merupakan musuh abadi dari **_Omnimon_**. Tapi harapan akan kemenangan itu masih belum berakhir karena Daisuke, Ken dan juga **_Imperialdramon Fighter Mode_** yang telah mengalahkan dan telah menghancurkan **_Daemon_** muncul dan membantu Taichi, Yamato, dan **_Omnimon_** melawan **_Lucemon_**. **_Omnimon dan Imperialdramon Fighter Mode_** pun bergabung kembali seperti dulu dan berubah menjadi **_Imperialdramon Paladdin Mode_** dan dengan bantuan rekan-rekan mereka yang telah berhasil membunuh anggota **_Seven Great Demon Lords_** , mereka pun berhasil memojokkan **_Lucemon_** dan **_Imperialdramon Paladdin Mode_** pun menyiapkan serangan terakhirnya yang diambil dari energi semua **_Digidestine_**.

" ** _Omni Sword_**!" Ucap **_Imperialdramon Paladdin Mode_** menebaskan pedangnya ke arah **_Lucemon_** dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi data secara perlahan-lahan dan data-nya diserap oleh pedang **_Imperialdramon Paladdin Mode_** supaya data mereka tidak bisa terlahir kembali seperti **_Armageddemon_**.

"Cough, kau menang lagi kali ini Daisuke Motomiya. Kau dan teman-temanmu berhasil mengalahkan aku dan semua anak buahku selagi lagi." Ucap **_Lucemon_** dan kemudian dia menyeringai sebelum data dia terserap sepenuhnya ke pedang **_Imperialdramon Paladdin Mode_** "Tapi jangan merasa senang dulu, karena dia akan terbangun lagi dan dia akan memimpin dunia ini dan mengisinya dengan kegelapan HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Perasaanku jadi tidak enak setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir digimon bernama **_Lucemon_** itu." Ucap Jyou.

"Kami juga sama Jyou…" Balas yang lain kecuali Daisuke.

Daisuke yang merasa tugasnya sudah selesai pun membawa **_Veemon_** yang telah berubah menjadi **_Chibomon_** karena kehabisan banyak energy kembali ke rumahnya, tapi dia dihentikan oleh Taichi "Kau mau kemana Daisuke?"

"Pulang…"

"Kau boleh pulang." Ucap Taichi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Kenapa kau bisa mengenal **_Lucemon_** dan antek-anteknya dan juga **_Lucemon_** juga menenalmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang." Balas Daisuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mungkin lain kali…"

Melihat kepergian Daisuke, Taichi pun mengepalkan tangannya karena dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kejadian penyerangan **_Lucemon_** itu ada hubungannya dengan Daisuke. Meiko yang melihat ekspresi serius pacarnya itu pun berkata "Taichi-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Taichi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja aku merasa Daisuke menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu."

"Hahahaha, meskipun terlihat bodoh tapi ternyata pemikiranmu tajam juga ya." Ucap seseorang yang muncul dari **_Digital Rift_** dan membuat situasi menjadi tegang bahkan Taichi sudah siap untuk membuat **_Koromon_** di tangannya siap bertempur kembali "Aku cukup kagum, Taichi Yagami. **_Child of Courage_**."

"Mau apa kau kesini, Gennai!" Teriak Taichi yang berniat membunuh kakek tua yang dulu pernah membantu tim-nya dan tim Daisuke untuk melawan musuh-musuh terberat **_Digidestine_** atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Meiko dan **_Meicoomon_**. Bahkan ingatannya tentang Meiko yang dicekik oleh Gennai karena tidak mau menyerahkan **_Meicoomon_** yang merupakan sumber infeksi para **_Digimon_** di **_Digital World_** masih terlihat segar di ingatannya. Bahkan saking marahnya dia pada orang tua bangka di depannya ini, sekali lagi **_Greymon_** hampir melakukan **_Dark Digivolve_** ke **_SkullGreymon_**.

"Kau mau tahu tentang rahasia kouhai-mu itu dan apa yang terjadi padanya kan Taichi Yagami?" Tanya Gennai yang kemudian melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, ikuti aku…"

"Untuk apa aku dan yang lain mengikutimu Gennai?" Tanya balik Taichi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika tidak salah ingat, kau mengirim **_Imperialdramon_** untuk menyerang kami dan kau mencekik leher pacarku sampai dia hampir mati kehabisan nafas. Jadi jelaskan… KENAPA AKU DAN YANG LAIN HARUS IKUT DENGANMU, GENNAI!"

"Aku melakukan itu karena pacarmu itu melindungi ancaman bagi para **_Digimon_** di **_Digital World_**." Jawab Gennai dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menatap Meiko dan **_Meicoomon_** dengan tajam "Aku tidak peduli kalian semua mau benci padaku atau tidak, **_Digidestine_**. Tapi aku hanya melakukan apa yang terbaik bagi **_Digital World_**. Jika di **_Digital World_** terdapat sebuah ancaman, akan aku bereskan. Walaupun ancaman itu adalah kalian **_Digidestine_**."

Semua pun terdiam akan perkataan Gennai dan kemudian Gennai pun melanjutkan "Jika kalian ingin mengetahui semua tentang Daisuke Motomiya, teman kalian itu… Silahkan ikuti aku, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kalian harus menyiapkan diri dan juga digimon kalian supaya kalian bertambah kuat."

"Memangnya kenapa Gennai?" Tanya Koushirou.

" ** _Milleniummon_** telah bangkit dan dia saat ini berniat untuk menghidupkan kembali musuh-musuh yang sudah pernah kalian hadapi, termasuk **_Alphamon_**."

Mereka pun semua terkejut akan hal itu. Taichi dan Yamato sangat sadar betul seberapa kuatnya digimon yang bernama **_Milleniummon_** ini bahkan dia yang seorang diri bisa mengalahkan semua **_Digidestine_** gelombang pertama dan juga digimon mereka, membuat dia berhasil menculik mereka semua kecuali mereka berdua karena mereka diselamatkan oleh Ryo yang merupakan ujung tombak dari kekalahan **_Milleniummon_** bersamaan dengan Ken. Ditambah, jika perkataan Gennai benar maka mereka akan berurusan kembali dengan **_Devimon_** , **_Myotismon_** , **_Dark Master_** , **_Apocalymon_** , dan juga **_Alphamon_** yang perubahan terakhirnya **_Alphamon Oryuken_** berhasil mengalahkan semua digimon para **_Digidestine_** sebelum **_Imperialdramon_** yang telah sembuh dari infeksinya datang bersama dengan Daisuke, Ken, Iori dan Miyako dan **_Alphamon Oryuken_** pun dikalahkan oleh **_Imperialdramon Paladdin Mode_**. Kemudian mereka semua pun mengikuti **_Digital Rift_** yang dipakai oleh Gennai dan mereka pun sampai ke cottage milik Gennai.

Gennai pun mengambil sebuah rak buku dan dia pun memberikannya kepada Taichi, membuatnya berkata "Buku apa ini, Gennai?"

"Kau baca saja, jangan banyak tanya."

"Tch…"

Taichi pun membaca buku itu dengan tatapan serius dan kemudian dia berkata "Gennai, apa ini kisah petualangan tentang Daigo dan juga Maki? Aku rasa mereka berdua dan teman-temannya belum pernah melawan **_VenomMyotismon_** dan juga **_Milleniummon_** dan mengalahkannya karena petualangan mereka berakhir saat mereka melawan **_Dark Master_** kan?"

"Itu bukan petualangan Daigo dan Maki." Jawab Gennai dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu adalah petualangan anak-anak terpilih yang dipilih langsung oleh **_Fanglongmon_** untuk mengalahkan **_Myotismon_** sebelum kalian dan juga **_Milleniummon_** , **_V_** - ** _Hearts_**."

" ** _V-Hearts_** …"

"Kau bisa lihat 7 anggota dari **_V-Hearts_** di akhir buku itu, Taichi dan Yamato."

Taichi dan Yamato pun membuka halaman terakhir dari buku itu dan mereka pun terkejut saat melihat nama yang tidak asing bagi telinga mereka berada di dalam buku itu dan sebagai ketua "Ti-Tidak mungkin!"

"Taichi-kun, Yamato-san/Taichi, Yamato-kun… Kenapa kau bisa berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Meiko dan juga Sora pada kedua pacar mereka.

"Kalian lihat saja sendiri…" Balas mereka yang sudah memberikan buku itu pada Meiko dan Sora, dan para anggota **_Digidestine_** yang lain pun ikut membacanya dan mereka pun kecuali Ken turut terkejut saat mereka melihat bagian yang juga ikut membuat Taichi dan Yamato terkejut

 **V** - **Hearts**

 **Ketua:**

 **Daisuke Motomiya dan Veemon**

 **Wakil Ketua:**

 **Taiga Kurosaki dan Agumon**

 **Anggota:**

 **Crystal Nakamura dan Lunamon**

 **Rina Shinomiya dan Dorumon**

 **Shuu Hariyama dan Impmon**

 **Shizuka Narukami dan** **Kudamon**

 **Kou Nakamura dan Coronamon**

Miyako yang melihat itu pun cukup terkejut dan dia pun berkata "Apa ini semua benar Gennai?"

"Ya…" Jawab Gennai dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Petualangan Daisuke di **_Digital World_** bersama dengan kalian bukanlah petualangan pertamanya di **_Digital World_**."

"Tapi kenapa Daisuke tidak pernah menceritakan ini semua pada yang lain, bahkan padaku yang notabene-nya adalah teman serta sahabatnya." Ucap Hikari dan tiba-tiba saja Ken tertawa terkekeh saat mendengar perkataan Hikari

"Hehehehehe…"

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu Ken, apa perkataan Hikari-chan menurutmu lucu?" Tanya Takeru.

"Tentu saja Takeru…" Jawab Ken dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bilang dia teman dan sahabat Daisuke, don't make me laugh."

"Ken Ichijouji, sebenarnya apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu pada adikku?" Tanya Taichi yang mencoba menahan amarahnya pada Ken atas ucapannya pada adiknya.

"Sebelum kau marah padaku senpai, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Ken dan Taichi pun mengangguk membuat dia melanjutkan "Sejak kapan Daisuke dan Hikari saling kenal dan berteman sekaligus bersahabat seperti yang dia katakan tadi?"

"Sebelum Hikari bertemu dengan Takeru, bahkan sebelum petualangan pertama kami di **_Digital World_**." Jawab Taichi dan kemudian kedua bola mata miliknya membulat dan dia pun berkata "Jangan bilang…"

"Ya, senpai. Dia bilang kalau dia adalah teman serta sahabat Daisuke tapi apa ada teman atau sahabat yang mengabaikan seseorang yang sudah lama kenal denganmu dengan seseorang yang baru saja di temui di sebuah petualangan." Sambung Ken dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada sinis "Dan dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Daisuke tidak memberitahukan rahasia sebesar ini padanya."

"Jadi dia memberitahukan semua padamu Ken?" Tanya Takeru.

"Ya…" Jawab Ken dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tepatnya setelah kita mengalahkan **_MaloMyotismon_**."

"Tapi aku cukup terkejut akan hal ini…" Ucap Iori dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir dia akan memberitahukan ini pada Hikari karena dia menyukai-nya."

"Kau juga salah akan hal itu, Iori-kun."

"Apa maksudmu Ken?"

"Daisuke tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Hikari." Jawab Ken dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia hanya iri karena setelah kedatangan Takeru, dia seolah melupakannya maka dia melakukan hal-hal bodoh untuk menarik perhatiannya untuk menunjukkan pada Hikari bahwa dirinya itu masih ada dan lagian juga Daisuke menyukai orang lain. Dia adalah Crystal Nakamura yang juga merupakan anggota dari **_V_** - ** _Hearts_** tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadanya."

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada orang bernama Crystal itu?" Tanya Yamato dan kemudian dia melihat Taichi dan mendecih "Dia itu pemegang **_Digi_** - ** _Egg of Courage_** , keberanian adalah trait-nya tapi mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu saja tidak bisa."

Taichi yang mendengar itu pun menatap Yamato dengan tajam karena dia ingat sekali dulu, walaupun dia merupakan pemilik **_Crest of Courage_** tapi mengatakan perasaannya pada Sora saja dia tidak sanggup meskipun dia tidak menyesalinya karena walaupun Sora sudah menjadi milik Yamato, Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberikan gadis cantik dan baik seperti Meiko sebagai kekasihnya. Mendengar perkataan Yamato itu, Gennai pun berkata "Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin, Yamato-san."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena **_Child of Fate_** , Crystal Nakamura MIA setelah pertarungan terakhir mereka melawan **_Milleniummon_**."

- ** _Daisuke Home_** , **_Odaiba_** -

Daisuke saat ini sedang berada di rumahnya bersama dengan adiknya yang bernama Rina Shinomiya, pacar dari Rina yang bernama Taiga Kurosaki yang sekaligus merupakan wakil ketua dari **_V_** - ** _Hearts_** , sahabat serta rivalnya yang bernama Shuu Hariyama yang entah kenapa sifatnya seolah merupakan gabungan dari sikap Ken dan Takeru, Shizuka Narukami yang sudah dia dan yang lain anggap adiknya sendiri dan juga Kou Nakamura yang merupakan adik dari Crystal, orang yang dia cintai.

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggil kami, Daisuke?" Tanya Taiga.

"Kalian tahu aku bergabung dengan **_Digidestine_** setelah **_Azulongmon_** kembali memilihku sebagai anak terpilihn?" Tanya balik Daisuke.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Shuu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak menyangka kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke **_Digital World_** setelah apa yang terjadi pada Crystal."

"Shuu! Jaga ucapanmu…" Ucap Taiga dan kemudian dia menunjuk Kou "Adik dari orang yang kau maksud sedang ada disini, bodoh."

"Maaf…"

"Jadi kau bisa langsung jelaskan ke intinya kenapa kau memanggil kami, onii-chan? Tanya Rina.

"Barusan aku dan tim baruku diserang oleh **_Lucemon_** dan rekan-rekannya dalam **_Seven Great Demon Lords_**."

Mereka pun cukup terkejut dan kemudian Shizuka pun berkata dengan nada bergetar "Ta-Tapi kenapa mereka bisa hidup kembali?"

"Mereka dihidupkan oleh musuh lama kita dan aku sangat yakin ini perbuatan **_Milleniummon_**." Jawab Daisuke dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut bukan main " ** _Milleniummon_** telah bangkit kembai dan dia berniat menguasai **_Digital World_** sekali lagi."

"Jadi kau memanggil kami kemari untuk membantumu mengalahkan **_Milleniummon_**?" Tanya Taiga dan itu membuat Daisuke menggangguk dan itu membuat Taiga menggebrak meja dengan keras "Apa kau gila, Daisuke! Apa kau lupa kalau dia itu terlalu kuat untuk kita, bahkan **_UlforceVeedramon_** , **_ShineGreymon_** , **_Dianamon_** dan **_Beelzemon_** tidak ada tandingannya bagi dia. Aku tahu berkat gabungan kekuatan crest darimu dan Crystal itu membuat **_UlforceVeedramon_** digivolve ke **_Super Ultimate_** dan mengalahkan **_Milleniummon_** tapi itu juga membuat kita kehilangan teman kita, apa kau lupa! Dan bukannya kau sudah bergabung dalam tim lain, jadi kau gunakan saja tim itu untuk mengalahkan **_Milleniummon_**."

"Aku berencana keluar dari **_Digidestine_**." Balas Daisuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena **_Digidestine_** tidak ada hubungannya dengan **_Milleniummon_**. Kita yang melawan dan mengalahkannya dan kita juga yang harus kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi kalau kalian tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian. Toh ini adalah hidup kalian, pilihan ada di tangan kalian sendiri. Kalau kalian tidak bisa, aku yang akan mengurusnya sendiri. Aku juga akan mencoba kembali mencari Crystal-chan setelah sekian lama aku bermain-main dengan para **_Digidestine_** dengan cara mengalahkan digimon-digimon jahat bersama dengan mereka."

Daisuke pun mengirimkan email melalui **_D_** - ** _Terminal_** miliknya pada anggota **_Digidestine_** untuk menemuinya di **_Odaiba Park_** , saat Daisuke mencoba keluar dari rumahnya… Rina pun memegang tangannya, dia pun berkata "Onii-chan, aku akan bergabung denganmu."

"Rina-chan! Apa-apaan maksudmu itu?" Tanya Taiga dengan nada keras

"Kau memang pacarku Taiga-kun tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melarangku untuk menolong kakakku, lagipula aku juga ingin membantu onii-chan mencari Crystal-neechan." Jawab Rina dengan serius membuatnya dipeluk oleh sang kakak.

"Ikutkan aku juga, Daisuke…" Ucap Shuu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seseorang harus ada disana untuk mengingatkanmu untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan dirimu sendiri, karena Crystal sedang tidak ada maka tugas itu otomatis tugas itu jatuh di pundakku."

"Oyyyy!"

"Aku juga akan ikut denganmu Daisuke-niichan." Ucap Kou dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku juga ingin bertemu dengan onee-chan lagi dan ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mencarinya."

"Tenang saja, kita pasti akan berhasil menemukan kakakmu, Kou."

"Aku juga akan ikut…" Ucap Shizuka.

"Kau yakin Shizuka-chan?" Tanya Rina.

"Aku sangat yakin Rina-nee." Jawab Shizuka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan rumah dari **_Candlemon_** dikuasai oleh **_Milleniummon_**."

"Kalian semua memang keras kepala…" Ucap Taiga yang sudah mendekati Daisuke dan Rina "Tapi kalian juga bisa mengikutkanku. Aku tidak ingin Rina celaka saat aku tidak ada disana."

"Kau lupa kalau aku ada disana juga huh, Kurosaki." Ucap Daisuke.

"Huh, kau urus saja Crystal… Motomiya." Balas Taiga dan itu membuat wajah Daisuke memerah dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Biar aku yang urus adikmu."

"Hei, Daisuke…" Panggil Shuu dan kemudian dia berkata "Jadi kau sudah siap untuk menemui mereka Daisuke?"

"Ya…" Jawab Daisuke dan kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara ke atas dan berkata "Ayo kita pergi **_V_** - ** _Hearts_**!"

"Yosh!"

Daisuke dan yang lain pun sampai terlebih dahulu dan mereka pun menunggu sampai para **_Digidestine_** datang dan kemudian Daisuke pun melihat mereka semua datang bersamaan dengan Gennai melalui **_Digital Rift_**. Melihat ekspresi Ken yang entah kenapa tidak berani untuk menatap wajahnya dan juga buku yang ada di genggaman Taichi, dia pun tahu kalau para **_Digidestine_** sudah mengetahui rahasia miliknya.

"Jadi kalian semua sudah tahu rahasia yang aku tutup-tutupi pada kalian selama ini, minna?" Tanya Daisuke.

"Ya, kami sudah tahu semuanya dari Gennai dan Ken." Jawab Taichi yang sudah menatap tajam Daisuke yang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kouhai yang aku tunjuk sebagai leader sebagai penerusku ternyata lebih senior daripada aku bahkan kau juga merupakan ketua dari tim-mu sendiri."

"Ugh, maaf telah merahasiakan ini pada kalian semua." Balas Daisuke.

"Sudah lupakan saja hal itu…" Ucap Koushirou dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi katakan langsung ke intinya, kenapa kau membawa kami kemari dan kau juga membawa tim lamamu kesini. Apa ada hal serius yang ingin kau katakan atau kau hanya ingin memperkenalkan anggota tim lamamu pada kami?"

Daisuke pun melepaskan google pemberian Taichi yang berada di kepalanya dan dia pun memberikannya padanya "Maaf, Taichi-senpai… Sepertinya aku harus mengembalikkan ini kepadamu karena aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari **_Digidestine_**."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Maaf fic Digimon Adventure, ane remake lagi. But, ane gak suka aja pas baca Daisuke dan Takeru selalu bermusuhan di versi lama fic DA ane. Jadi ane membuat versi baru yang membuat Daisuke adalah anak terpilih yang dipilih langsung oleh **_Fanglongmon_** untuk melawan **_Milleniummon_**. Latar waktu fic ini terjadi setelah Tri, jadi… Meiko, Daigo dan Maki masuk ke dalam fic ini. Di fic ini juga dijelaskan kalau Daisuke tidak mempunyai perasaan pada Hikari tapi dia hanya ingin mencari perhatian padanya yang entah kenapa sering mengabaikannya setelah kedatangan Takeru padahal dia sudah lama kenal dengan Hikari dibandingkan dengan Takeru di fic ini. Kalau ada yang tanya apakah Daisuke dan Takeru saling benci seperti di versi-versi fic DA ane yang dulu, jawabannya nope. Malah ane bakal buat mereka berdua itu teman dekat seperti hubungannya dengan Ken, Taiga dan Shuu.

V-Hearts Digimon Digivolution Chart:

Daisuke Motomiya:

 ** _Veemon_**

Champion: **_Veedramon_** , **_ExVeemon_** (Using D3)

Ultimate: **_AeroVeedramon_** , **_Paildramon_** (DNA digivolve dari **_ExVeemon_** dan **_Wormmon_** )

Mega: **_UlforceVeedramon_** , **_Imperialdramon_** (Digivolve dari **_Paildramon_** ), **_Imperialdramon Fighter Mode_** (Mode change dari **_Imperialdramon_** ), **_Imperialdramon Paladdin Mode_** (DNA digivolve dari **_Imperialdramon Fighter Mode_** dan **_Omnimon_** )

Super Ultimate: **_UlforceVeedramon Future Mode_** (Membutuhkan kekuatan dari **_Crest of Miracles_** dan **_Crest of Fate_** )

Crystal Nakamura:

 ** _Lunamon_**

Champion: **_Lekismon_**

Ultimate: **_Crescemon_**

Mega: **_Dianamon_**

Taiga Kurosaki:

 ** _Agumon_**

Champion: **_GeoGreymon_**

Ultimate: **_RizeGreymon_**

Mega: **_ShineGreymon_**

Shuu Hariyama:

 ** _Impmon_**

Champion: **_IceDevimon_**

Ultimate: **_SkullSatamon_**

Mega: **_Beelzemon_**

Rina Shinomiya:

 ** _Dorumon_**

Champion: **_Reptiledramon_**

Ultimate: **_Grademon_**

Mega: **_Alphamon_**

Shizuka Narukami:

 ** _Kudamon_**

Champion: **_Reppamon_**

Ultimate: **_Chirinmon_**

Mega: **_Kentaurosmon_**

Kou Nakamura:

 ** _Coronamon_**

Champion: **_Firamon_**

Ultimate: **_Flaremon_**

Mega: **_Apollomon_**


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Digimon Adventure: Digital Order

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Pair: Daisuke Motomiya x Crystal Nakamura(OC), Taichi Yagami x Meiko Mochizuki, Yamato Ishida x Sora Takenouichi, Koushirou Izumi x Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru Takaishi x Catherine, Ken Ichijouji x Miyako Inoue, Hikari Yagami x Shuu Hariyama(OC), Taiga Kurosaki x Rina Shinomiya, Iori Hida x Shizuka Narukami(OC), Veemon x Lunamon, One-Sided Veemon x Gatomon, dll.

Chapter 2: Crystal

Taichi dan para **_DigiDestine_** lainnya pun cukup terkejut dan Ken pun menatap **_DNA_** **_Partner_** -nya itu dengan tajam dan kemudian mencengkram kerah bajunya membuat anggota tim **_V_** - ** _Hearts_** kaget dan berniat menghentikan perbuatan Ken tapi mereka pun berhenti saat melihat ketua mereka memberikan isyarat pada mereka bahwa dia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir kita adalah tim!!!" Teriak Ken dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu kau mempunyai sebuah tim sebelum bergabung ke **_DigiDestined_** tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim dan meninggalkanku Daisuke, KENAPA!!!"

"Ken..." Ucap Daisuke dan itu pun membuat sahabatnya menatapnya "Maaf tapi kau sudah mendengar tentang **_Milleniummon_** bukan? Aku tahu dia sudah bangkit dan sebagai tim yang pernah mengalahkan dia... **_DigiDestined_** tidak bisa terlibat dalam masalah yang aku dan tim lamaku punya. Ini adalah tugas kami untuk mengalahkan dia, bukan kalian..."

"Aku pikir kau salah tentang itu, Daisuke."

"Apa maksudmu Taichi-senpai?" Tanya Daisuke yang menaikkan alisnya atas perkataan senpainya itu.

"Bukan hanya **_V_** - ** _Hearts_** yang pernah berurusan dengan **_Milleniummon_** tapi **_DigiDestined_** juga sama."

Daisuke dan para anggota tim **_V_** - ** _Hearts_** turut terkejut saat mendengar jawaban dari Taichi dan itu membuatnya berkata "Beberapa saat setelah kami mengalahkan **_Dark_** **_Master_** dan **_Apocalymon_** tapi sebelum kami mengalahkan **_Diaboromon_**... Kami berhadapan dengan **_Milleniummon_** dan dia berhasil mengalahkan kami semua dan menculik kami serta partner kami kecuali aku, Yamato, **_Agumon_** dan **_Gabumon_**. Tapi kemudian ada dua orang yang melawan dia."

"Siapa?"

"Yang pertama adalah seorang pemuda bernama Ryo Akiyama, dia mempunyai **_Veemon_** sebagai partner-nya tapi dia bilang kalau **_Veemon_** hanyalah partnernya untuk sementara waktu karena dia sudah mempunyai seorang partner dan juga yang satu lagi aku tidak tahu tapi dia mengingatkanku pada Ken terlebih mereka sama-sama mempunyai **_Wormmon_** sebagai partnernya."

Setelah Taichi mengatakan itu, Ken pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Karena itu memang aku..."

"Nani!!!"

Taichi, Daisuke dan yang lain pun benar-benar terkejut akan perkataan Ken itu. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Ken bisa terlibat juga dengan **_Milleniummon_** "Aku dan Ryo-san memang bertarung melawan dia dan bahkan karena melindungi dia dari serangan **_Milleniummon_** , aku jadi mendapatkan **_Dark_** **_Spore_** di dalam leherku. Aku tahu kalian bertanya-tanya pada diri kalian kenapa aku tidak menceritakan ini pada kalian. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian itu sama sekali semenjak aku mendapatkan **_Dark_** **_Spore_** dari **_Milleniummon_**. Dan aku baru mengingatnya setelah pertemuan kita dengan Gennai-san."

Semua orang pun semakin terkejut akan perkataan Ken tapi Daisuke pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Aku cukup terkejut saat mengetahui kalian pernah berurusan dengan **_Milleniummon_** bahkan aku cukup terkejut saat mendengar **_Milleniummon_** bangkit kembali beberapa kali setelah kami mengalahkan dia. Tapi, keputusanku telah bulat... Aku akan tetap keluar dari **_DigiDestined_** dan menghadapi dia dengan tim lamaku. Aku tidak ingin kalian dalam bahaya, minna."

"Kenapa kau sangat bernafsu untuk menghentikan **_Milleniummon_** , Daisuke?" Tanya Yamato.

Daisuke pun mengepalkan tangannya dan dia pun berkata "Karena dia, kami kehilangan rekan kami yang bernama Crystal. Jadi aku harus menghentikannya supaya dia tidak bisa melukai siapapun lagi meskipun aku harus melawannya sendiri, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap melawannya."

"Apa keputusanmu sudah bulat?"

"Ya..."

Taichi yang mendengar jawaban Daisuke pun mengeluarkan **_Digivice_** miliknya dan berkata "Baiklah... Kalau begitu lawan aku Daisuke. Kalau kau menang, kau bisa melawan dia sesukamu dan kalau kau kalah... Kau harus hentikan rencana gilamu itu yang bisa melukaimu serta rekanmu sendiri."

"Taichi!!! Apa kau gila?"

"Taichi-kun, hentikan ini sekarang juga."

"Kalian berdua hentikan ini sekarang juga!!!"

Taichi pun tidak mengindahkan perkataan teman-temannya dan menatap Daisuke dengan seringai di wajahnya "Jadi bagaimana Daisuke, kau menerima tantanganku? Kau tahu aku tidak akan menahan diri meskipun melawan kouhai-ku sendiri kan."

"Aku tahu dan aku menerima tantanganmu ini, Taichi-senpai."

Para anggota **_DigiDestine_** pun terkejut dan cemas saat Daisuke menerima tawaran dari Taichi. Mereka tahu kalau Taichi akan serius dan langsung mengeluarkan **_WarGreymon_** untuk melawan Daisuke dan Daisuke pasti akan kesulitan untuk melawan Taichi mengingat perubahan terkuat Veemon hanyalah **_ExVeemon_** dan **_Paildramon_** serta **_Imperialdramon_** tidak termasuk karena dia harus dibantu oleh Ken dengan cara **_DNA_** **_Digivolve_** **_ExVeemon_** dan **_Stingmon_** ke **_Paildramon_** lalu kemudian digivolve ke **_Imperialdramon_** dan kemudian berubah mode ke **_Fighter_** **_Mode_**.

"Aku akan membantumu Daisuke."

"Maaf Ken, tapi itu tidak bisa." Balas Daisuke dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan **_Digivice_** yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh para **_DigiDestined_** dan dia pun berkata "Ini adalah pertarungan satu lawan satu."

"Daisuke, apa kau serius?" Tanya Taiga dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Walaupun kau menggunakan **_Digivice_** **_iC_** , tetap saja kau tidak bisa digivolve melebihi **_Champion_** Daisuke... Apa kau lupa kalau kau, aku, Shuu, Crystal dan Rina-chan kehilangan **_Crest_** kita setelah pertarungan terakhir kita melawan **_Milleniummon_**. Aku dan Rina-chan memang berhasil mendapatkan **_Crest_** kami saat kami melawan **_Vitium_** tapi bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Jangan khawatir Taiga, I got this." Ucap Daisuke dan kemudian dia menatap Taichi dan berkata "Taichi-senpai, kau mulailah terlebih dahulu..."

"Baiklah..."

 ** _Agumon_**

 ** _Warp Digivolve_**

 ** _To..._**

 ** _WarGreymon_**

"Giliranku kalau begitu..." Ucap Daisuke yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam bajunya dan ternyata itu adalah **_Tag_** dan **_Crest_** miliknya yaitu **_Crest of Miracles_** membuat para anggota lama **_DigiDestined_** dan juga rekan Daisuke anggota **_V_** - ** _Hearts_** terkejut dan kemudian dia dan Veemon pun mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru dari dalam tubuh mereka " ** _DNA_** **_Charge_**!!! **_Overdrive_**!!!"

 ** _Veemon_**

 ** _Double Warp Digivolve_**

 ** _To..._**

 ** _UlforceVeedramon_**

 ** _Veemon_** pun kemudian berubah menjadi sosok knight humanoid dengan armor dan ada simbol V di dadanya. Koushirou yang melihat itu pun menganalisa digivolution form dari **Veemon** dengan **_Digimon_** **_Analyzer_** yang terinstall di laptop miliknya "Nama digimon itu adalah **_UlforceVeedramon_** , wujud **_Mega_** dari **_Veemon_**. Jika kekuatan **_Imperialdramon_** terletak pada kekuatan serangan dan kecepatan maka **_UlforceVeedramon_** itu tipe pure kecepatan. Dia mempunyai tiga serangan yang berbahaya yaitu **_Ray_** **_of Victory_** , **_Ulforce_** **_Saber_** dan **_Dragon_** **_Impulse_** lalu dia mempunyai **_Integrity Shield_** sebagai pertahanan. Dan dia juga merupakan anggota **_Royal Knight_**."

"Sama seperti **_Alphamon_** dan **Jesmon**?"

"Ya begitulah..."

 ** _WarGreymon_** kemudian menatap **_UlforceVeedramon_** dengan remeh dan berkata " **Hmmm** , **aku cukup** **terkejut melihatmu bisa berubah menjadi** ** _Mega_** , **_Veemon_**... **Tapi kau lupa bahwa di tanganku ini ada salah satu senjata terkuat untuk melawan** **_Dramon Type Digimon_** **sepertimu kan**?"

" **Aku tahu itu**..." Ucap **_UlforceVeedramon_** yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan muncul di belakang tubuh **_WarGreymon_**. **_WarGreymon_** yang tidak sempat menggunakan teknik **_Brave_** **_Shield_** miliknya pun terkena tendangan dari **_UlforceVeedramon_** , membuatnya terlempar ke atas lalu dia membanting tubuh **_WarGreymon_** ke tanah membuat sebuah getaran terjadi. Melihat musuhnya terkapar, **_UlforceVeedramon_** pun mengeluarkan sebuah **_Light Saber_** berwarna ungu dan berkata " **Kau memang** **punya peluang melawanku dengan** **_Dramon Claw_** **milikmu** , **_WarGreymon_**. **Tapi**... **Apa kau bisa menandingi kecepatanku**?"

 ** _WarGreymon_** pun terlihat emosi dan menggertakkan giginya membuat dia menyerang **_UlforceVeedramon_** tapi dengan kecepatannya dia berhasil melakukan serangan yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya pada **_WarGreymon_** tapi berbeda seperti tadi... **_WarGreymon_** mengumpulkan sebuah energi berbentuk bola api yang semakin lama semakin besar " **Rasakan ini** , **_UlforceVeedramon_**..."

" ** _Terra Force_**!!!"

 ** _Booooommmm_**

Terjadi sebuah ledakan di tempat **_UlforceVeedramon_** berpijak dan itu membuat tim **_V_** - ** _Hearts_** kecuali Daisuke khawatir akan keadaan **_Veemon_** aka **_UlforceVeedramon_** karena dia yakin akan kemampuan partnernya. **_WarGreymon_** yang melihat itu pun menatap Daisuke dan menyerah " **Bagaimana** **Daisuke**... **Ingin menyerah**? **Kau** **lebih baik menyerah dan tetap** **bergabung dengan** **_DigiDestined_**. **Apa kau tahu Taichi sangat khawatir akan dirimu Daisuke**? **Jadi berhentilah sok dengan gayamu itu, kau bukan seorang pahlawan ingat itu**."

"Kau salah **_WarGreymon_**..." Ucap Daisuke dan kemudian dia berkata "Aku bukan seorang pahlawan dan aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan... Aku adalah seseorang yang akan mengakhiri apa yang kami mulai. Bukan begitu, **_UlforceVeedramon_**?"

" **Kau benar Daisuke**." Jawab UlforceVeedramon yang muncul tanpa luka apapun di tubuhnya meskipun terkena serangan WarGreymon dengan telak membuat para anggota DigiDestined terkejut dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Kami berdua hanya ingin mengakhiri apa yang telah kami mulai**. **_Milleniumon_** **hadir sebagai ancaman di** **_Digital World_** **dan** **_Fanglongmon_** **memilih Daisuke dan aku** , **Crystal dan** **_Luna_** - **chan** , **Taiga dan** **_Agumon_** , **Rina dan** **_Dorumon_** , **Kou** ** _dan Coronamon_** , **Shizuka dan** **_Kudamon_** , **dan kemudian Shuu** **dan** **_Impmon_** **yang kemudian bergabung dengan kami untuk melawan dia**... **Hanya untuk mengalahkan dia kami harus menggabungkan kekuatan** **Crest of Miracles** **dan kekuatan** **_Crest of Fate_** **tapi itu mengorbankan Crystal dan** **_Luna_** - **chan**. **Kalian memang pernah melawan** **_Milleniummon_** **tapi kalian kalah dengan telak**... **Memang Ryo dan Ken bisa mengalahkan dia** **tapi itu hanya keberuntungan** **saja**... **Aku yang dipanggil oleh** **_Azulongmon_** **untuk membantu kalian serta Ryo dan Ken dan juga aku hanya bisa digivolve ke** **_Champion_** **dan perubahanku berbeda saat aku bersama dengan Daisuke**. **Aku saja cukup terkejut saat aku dan** **_Worrmmon_** **bisa** **_DNA_** **_Digivolve_** **ke** **_Paildramon_** **dan aku juga terkejut saat kami berhasil mengalahkan** **_Milleniummon_**. **Kami berdua hanya tidak ingin kalian semua berakhir seperti Crystal dan** **_Luna_** - **chan**..."

" **Kau terlalu meremehkan Taichi dan yang lain** , **_UlforceVeedramon_**..." Ucap **_WarGreymon_** dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Pada awalnya mereka itu lemah bahkan untuk melawan** **_Devimon_**... **6 Digimon level** **_Champion_** **saja mereka tidak bisa mengalahkannya sampai** **_Patamon_** **bisa digivolve ke** **_Angemon_** **dan membalikkan keadaan bahkan Taichi membuatku menjadi _SkullGreymon_** **saat ego dan nafsunya mengendalikannya untuk memaksaku untuk berubah ke _Ultimate_**. **Tapi** , **mereka belajar dari kesalahan mereka**!!! **Taichi belajar untuk menggunakan keberaniannya untuk membuatku _Digivolve_ ke _MetalGreymon_** , **Yamato walaupun mempunyai rasa benci pada Taichi dan dia tidak merasa kalau** **Taichi adalah sosok yang cocok untuk memimpin _DigiDestined_** **tapi dia tetap membantu Taichi kapanpun dia bisa meskipun dia meninggalkan _DigiDestined_** **selama beberapa waktu karena hasutan _Cherrymon_** **tapi dia kembali dan hubungan dia dan Taichi semakin membaik sampai** - **sampai mereka bisa** **membuatku dan _Gabumon_** ** _DNA Digivolve_** **ke** ** _Omnimon_**. **Kau** **memang mungkin merasa kalau pertarungan ini adalah pertarunganmu serta Daisuke serta seluruh anggota _V_** - ** _Hearts_**... **Tapi ini juga adalah pertarungan kami karena kau merupakan salah satu dari kami** , **Daisuk** **e**!!!"

Daisuke pun terkejut dan diam tanpa bersuara saat mendengar perkataan **_WarGreymon_**. Melihat **_WarGreymon_** dan **_UlforceVeedramon_** akan mengadu teknik **_Great Tornado_** dan **_Dragon Impulse_** mereka, Daisuke pun berkata "Baiklah, kau menang Taichi-senpai..."

"Huh..."

" ** _WarGreymon_** benar... Ini bukan hanya pertarunganku dan **_V_** - ** _Heart_** **s** melawan **_Milleniummon_** lagi." Ucap Daisuke yang kemudian melanjutkan setelah **_UlforceVeedramon_** de-digivolve ke **_Veemon_** "Tapi ini juga pertarunganku, **_V_** - ** _Hearts_** dan **_DigiDestined_**. Karena meskipun aku adalah ketua dari **_V_** - ** _Hearts_** , aku juga merupakan anggota dan ketua generasi ketiga dari **_DigiDestined_** setelah Daigo-san dan kau, senpai."

"Jadi kau mengizinkan kami untuk bertarung denganmu melawan **_Milleniummon_** , Daisuke?"

"Ya, Yamato-senpai. Lagipula kali ini aku bukan hanya leader dari **_V_** - ** _Hearts_** saja tapi juga anggota dan juga ketua generasi ketiga dari **_DigiDestined_**... Jadi tidak adil jika kalian tidak ikut dengan kami juga kan?" Jawab Daisuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula banyak anggota **_DigiDestined_** yang bisa digivolve ke **_Mega_** kan? Itu cukup membantu mengingat di tim **_V_** - ** _Hearts_** , hanya aku, Rina dan Taiga saja yang partnernya bisa digivolve ke **_Mega_**. Shuu belum menemukan **_Crest_** -nya lagi dan Kou dan Shizuka-chan malah belum mempunyai **_Crest_** sama sekali jadi partner mereka belum bisa mengeluarkan potensi sesungguhnya."

Setelah pertarungan antara Daisuke dan Taichi selesai... Gennai pun muncul dan menyarankan pada seluruh anggota _**V** - **Hearts**_ dan **_DigiDestined_** untuk pergi ke tempat persembunyian **_Fanglongmon_** sekaligus markas lama dari **_V_** - ** _Hearts_** tapi sebelum itu mereka memutuskan untuk berkemah dulu disana sebelum memutuskan untuk menuju kesana untuk memulihkan stamina mereka dan partner digimon mereka. Saat Daisuke dan **_Veemon_** sedang bersantai di suatu danau, dia pun terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Takeru yang di dampingi **_Patamon_** yang sedang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini, Daisuke?" Tanya Takeru.

"Tentu saja ini tempat untuk publik bukan?" Jawab Daisuke yang disertai dengan senyuman.

"Daisuke..."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kalau kau pernah menjadi pahlawan di **_Digital World_** , Daisuke." Jawab Takeru dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini? Kau dan tim-mu itu seorang veteran sama seperti Daigo-san dan anggota tim-nya dalam **_Original DigiDestined_** , kau tahu?"

"Apanya yang pahlawan?" Tanya Daisuke dengan datar dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau dan **_DigiDestined_** generasi kedua yang dipimpin Taichi-senpai lebih baik dariku dan tim-ku, tahu."

"Huh..."

"Tentu Taichi-senpai membuat kesalahan fatal dengan membuat **_Agumon Dark Digivolve_** ke **_SkullGreymon_** tapi setidaknya dia tidak membuat salah satu anggota tim-nya mati atau menghilang tanpa jejak." Ucap Daisuke dengan nada sedih dan kemudian dia pun mengepalkan tangannya dan membatin 'Crystal...'

Mendengar itu, Takeru paham siapa yang dimaksud Daisuke. Dia adalah Crystal Nakamura, kakak dari Kou Nakamura dan juga pemegang **_Crest of Fate_** yang **_Digi_** - ** _Egg_** nya dipegang oleh rekan mereka yang bernama Willis. Dan dia juga merupakan partner dari **_Lunamon_** , salah satu digimon kembar yang mengendalikan kekuatan bulan sedangkan kembaran dari **_Lunamon_** yang bernama **_Coronamon_** dipegang oleh adiknya sendiri, Kou.

"Kau benar-benar menyayangi ya, huh Daisuke?"

"Ya bisa kau bilang begitu, aku benar-benar menyayanginya... Tidak tapi mencintainya." Jawab Daisuke dan kemudian dia membatin 'Dasar Gennai sialan... Bisa-bisanya dia juga memberitahu hubunganku dengan Crystal pada mereka.'

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti..." Ucap Takeru dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau sangat menyukai gadis yang bernama Crystal itu, tapi kenapa kau selalu mendekati Hikari-chan ataupun cemburu padaku kalau aku sedang berdekatan dengan Hikari-chan?"

"Heh, jadi itu masalahnya. Baiklah aku akan memberitahu kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu padamu dan Hikari." Jawab Daisuke dan kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Kau tahu, Hikari adalah temanku setelah Crystal dan para member **_V_** - ** _Hearts_** yang lain. Kami bertemu saat aku dan Taichi-senpai berlatih sepak bola dan dia mengobatiku saat aku terluka waktu itu. Semenjak saat itu kami menjadi sahabat, kami bermain bersama, dia menghiburku saat aku kehilangan Crystal meskipun aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang Crystal padanya dan aku juga menemaninya saat dia sakit dan Taichi-senpai tidak ada didekatnya tapi semua berubah setelah kedatanganmu."

"Huh..."

"Setelah kedatanganmu dia menjauh, dia lebih dekat padamu yang baru dikenalnya sejak petualangannya di **_Digital World_** dibandingkan denganku yang sudah lama dikenalnya, aku merasa tergantikan Takeru. Sahabatku yang sudah aku kenal lama menggantikanku dengan seseorang yang baru dia temui selama 3 tahun dan itu membuatku melakukan hal bodoh dan konyol untuk merebut perhatiannya bukan karena aku menyukainya karena hanya Crystal lah yang selalu ada di pikiranku bahkan dia juga muncul saat kita terkena teknik **_Mental Illusion_** dari **_MaloMyotismon_**. Kau dan yang lain memang mungkin mengira aku kebal dengan teknik dia tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku terkena ilusi dia yang memperlihatkan aku dan Crystal sedang berkencan di suatu tempat tapi **_Veemon_** berhasil menyelamatkanku."

Mendengar itu, Takeru pun terkejut saat mendengar fakta dari leadernya di **_DigiDestined_** setelah Taichi itu. Dia pun merasa bersalah pada Daisuke yang selalu menjelek-jelekkan rasa suka berlebihan Daisuke pada Hikari yang ternyata adalah kedoknya saja yang menutupi rasa kesalnya yang ditinggalkan dan diabaikan oleh sahabatnya sendiri "Daisuke, maafkan aku... Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak usah dipedulikan, kau juga tidak tahu kan?" Tanya Daisuke yang menepuk pundak Takeru dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Mau dia meninggalkanku, membenciku, atau mengabaikanku... Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Karena aku sudah mendapatkan sahabat baru yaitu Ken."

'Daisuke...'

 ** _Beep_**

 ** _Beep_**

 ** _Beep_**

'Ada apa ini?' Batin Daisuke yang kemudian terkejut saat melihat sesuatu dari **_Digivice iC_** miliknya 'I-Ini sinyal dari digivice Crystal dan berlokasi di kastil **_Fanglongmon_**? Tapi kenapa bisa? Aku tidak pernah merasakannya selama ini disana.'

"Daisuke, apa ada masalah?"

"Takeru aku harus pergi ke tempat **_Fanglongmon_** sekarang juga."

"Tapi kenapa buru-buru seperti ini? Kita bisa kesana dengan yang lain besok kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, aku merasakan sinyal dari **_Digivice_** milik Crystal di kastil **_Fanglongmon_**." Ucap Daisuke yang mengeluarkan **_D_** - ** _Terminal_** miliknya " ** _Veemon_**!!!"

 ** _Digimental Up_**!!!

 ** _Veemon_**

 ** _Armor Digivolve_**

 ** _Toooooo_**...

 ** _Raidramon_** , **_The Storm of Friendship_**

Daisuke kemudian menaiki **_Veemon_** yang telah digivolve ke **_Raidramon_** dan dia pun memberi tatapan pada Takeru "Takeru, kau kembalilah..."

"Tidak, Daisuke..." Balas Takeru yang juga sudah naik di badan **_Patamon_** yang telah digivolve ke **_Pegasusmon_** "Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Dasar keras kepala..." Ucap Daisuke dan kemudian dia tersenyum "Terserahmu saja, tapi jangan sampai tertinggal Takeru."

"Tentu saja..."

Daisuke dan Takeru pun akhirnya sampai di kastil **_Fanglongmon_** yang perjalanannya memakan waktu 1 setengah hari tersebut. Setelah mengirimkan koordinat kastil dari **_F_** ** _anglongmon_** pada anggota **_DigiDestined_** yang khawatir pada mereka yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, Takeru pun masuk mengikuti Daisuke ke dalam sampai mereka masuk di tempat yang dipenuhi dengan tabung berukuran besar dan mata Daisuke tertuju pada gadis cantik berambut hitam yang mengingatkan Takeru akan Meiko tapi bedanya dia tidak menggunakan kacamata sepertinya.

"Crystal!!!"

 ** _Buaaaakkkk_**

 ** _Buaaaakkkk_**

 ** _Buaaaakkkk_**

Daisuke pun mulai memukul-mukul tabung air berisi tubuh manusia dan partner digimon-nya itu tapi tidak memunculkan hasil "Cepat bebaskan Crystal dasar tabung sialan!!!"

Takeru yang melihat itu pun mulai membantu Daisuke untuk membebaskan rekan serta love interest mantan ketuanya itu "Daisuke, aku menemukan sebuah tombol. Mungkin ini bisa kau pakai untuk membebaskan Crystal-san dari tabung besar itu."

Mendengar itu, Daisuke pun langsung sigap menekan tombol itu dan membuka tabung besar itu. Kemudian dia menangkap tubuh Crystal sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras sedangkan partnernya yang bernama **_Lunamon_** berhasil ditangkap oleh **_Veemon_**. Daisuke yang wajahnya basah karena air matanya yang terus tercurah karena pertemuannya kemudian menatap wajah Crystal dan membelainya dengan halus 'Crystal...'

Takeru kemudian mengecek nadi dan detak jantung Crystal dan berkata "Dia masih hidup, ini sebuah keajaiban..."

"Ugh..."

"Crystal-chan kau sudah siuman?"

Mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar itu, Crystal yang sudah siuman pun berkata "Daisuke-kun, apa ini benar-benar kau?"

"Ya, ini aku Crystal."

"Dimana _**Lunam** **on**_?"

"Dia ada bersama dengan **_Veemon_**." Jawab Daisuke yang menunjuk **_Veemon_** dengan digimon bergender wanita dengan warna tubuh yang berfokus pada warna pink dan putih, memiliki telinga kelinci dan dahi dengan tanda bulan "Jangan khawatir... **_Lunamon_** baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah..."

" **Sungguh keberuntungan**..." Ucap seekor digimonyang memiliki ciri-ciri sama seperti **_Black WarGreymon_** meskipun ada beberapa perbedaan " **Aku menemukan _Child of Hope_** , _**Child of** **Miracles**_ , **dan** **_Child of Fate_ di tempat yang sama seperti ini**. **Aku** **bisa membunuh kalian bertiga disini**."

" ** _Black WarGreymon_** , kau kah itu?"

"Mundur Takeru, dia bukan **_Black WarGreymon_**." Ucap Daisuke yang menatap tajam **_Digimon_** pendatang baru tersebut "Kalau dia **_Black WarGreymon_**... Dia tidak akan mungkin membunuh kita? Dia rekan kita, ingat?"

" **Kau benar akan hal itu** , **_Child of Miracles_**." Balas digimon itu dengan tawa evilnya dan dia pun melanjutkan " **Aku adalah _Chaos WarGreymon_** , **evolusi terkuat gabungan dari _WarGreymon_ dan _Black WarGreymon_** **dan juga member dari _Chaos Lord Team_**."

"Apa kau suruhan dari ** _Milleniummon_**?" Tanya Takeru dan itu membuat Crystal terkejut.

" **Ya kau bisa bilang begitu**."

"Crystal, menyingkirlah..." Ucap Daisuke yang sudah menaruh tubuh Crystal di tempat aman dan mengeluarkan **_Digivice iC_** miliknya "Aku dan Takeru akan menghadapi dia."

"Tapi aku juga bisa membantu, Daisuke-kun!!!"

"Kau tidak bisa, tidak tanpa **_Crest_** milikmu dan kondisi partnermu yang belum siuman." Balas Daisuke dan kemudian dia pun menatap Takeru dan berkata "Kau sudah siap, Takeru?"

"Tentu saja..."

" ** _DNA Charge_**!!! **_Overdrive_**!!!"

 ** _Veemon_**

 ** _Double Warp Digivolve_**

 ** _Toooo_**...

 ** _UlforceVeedramon_**.

"Kalau begitu kita juga, _**Patamo** **n**_!!!"

 ** _Patamon_**

 ** _Warp Digivolve_**

 ** _Tooo_**...

 ** _Seraphimon_**

 ** _Chaos WarGreymon_** pun menyeringai saat melihat dua musuhnya dan dia pun berkata " ** _Royal Knight_** **dan _Celestial Digimon_** , **huh**... **Pertarungan ini akan menjadi menarik hahahaha**. **Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan berdiri terakhir di antara kita**?"

-To Be Continued-


End file.
